dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
AKMU
650px Akdong Musician *'Nombre:' **악뮤 / AKMU ***'¿Por qué?: '''En septiembre del 2019 decidieron eliminar la palabra "dong" (niño en coreano) de su nombre porque sentían que ya habían madurado lo suficiente para no tener límites en cuanto a términos musicales. AKMU proviene del nombre original del dúo, '''Ak'dong Musician, que''' significa Músicos Divertidos. *'''Anteriormente conocidos como: **Akdong Musician **악동뮤지션 (Agdongmyujisyeon) en Corea **樂童音樂家 (Lè tóng yīnyuè jiā) en China **悪童ミュージシャン (Akudō myūjishan) en Japón ***'¿Por qué?:' Es un juego de palabras de los carácteres chinos "rak" y "dong", que significan "divertido" y "niño" respectivamente, formando el nombre de Niños Músicos Divertidos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Número de Integrantes:' 1 Chico y 1 Chica (Hermanos) *'Debut:' 07 de abril del 2014 *'Color oficial:' Verde *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Akdong Musician es un dúo mixto formado por los hermanos Lee Chan Hyuk y Lee Soo Hyun, conocidos por ser los ganadores del programa de la SBS: Kpop Star 2. Lee Chan Hyuk y Lee Soo Hyun vivieron con sus padres en Mongolia durante casi dos años antes de regresar a Corea del Sur para perseguir una carrera en la industria musical. Los hermanos, bajo el nombre de Akdong Musician, se convirtieron en parte de "Proteurment", una compañía que ayuda a los aficionados a desarrollar sus habilidades como músicos. En virtud de la empresa, hicieron varias representaciones teatrales e incluso lanzaron una canción original llamada Galaxy, que más tarde fue utilizada para un comercial del Samsung Galaxy S4. Entre el 17 y 19 de agosto del 2012, el dúo participó en las audiciones preliminares del programa K-Pop Star 2, que se celebraron en el Estadio de Jamsil, en Seúl. Pasaron las audiciones y se les dio la oportunidad de actuar en el primera ronda de el programa. En esta fase, cantaron una versión de Breathe de Miss A y una canción propia titulada Don't Cross Your Legs. El dúo continuó recibiendo respuestas positivas del jurado hasta después de su segunda actuación en la tercera ronda, donde los jueces señalaron que la falta de confianza fue la razón principal detrás de sus actuaciones tibias en las rondas posteriores. A pesar de esto, se convirtieron en uno de los 10 finalistas y, finalmente, ganaron el concurso. AKMU interpretó varias canciones que habían escrito y compuesto ellos mismos durante toda la competición. Algunas de ellas fueron publicadas digitalmente bajo LOEN Entertainment y tuvieron un gran éxito en el público. Por ejemplo, su canción You Are Atractive, que fue lanzada el 12 de diciembre, y que de inmediato alcanzó el número uno en las Listas Gaon. Además, cuando aún estaban en la competición, se les dio la oportunidad de componer una canción para un anuncio de Olleh ''junto a otros seis finalistas de ''K-Pop Star 2. Después de la competencia y a pesar de no estar bajo ninguna agencia de entretenimiento, participaron en varios comerciales y compusieron varias canciones. Una de ellas fue I Love You para el drama All About My Romance. El 24 de mayo del 2013, un mes después de ganar la competición en Kpop Star,'' los hermanos, firmaron un contrato exclusivo con la agencia YG Entertainment. '2014: Debut con su Primer Álbum Completo 'Play' Siguiendo el anuncio de que el dúo de hermanos Akdong Musician finalmente lanzará su álbum debut el 7 de abril, YG Entertainment reveló la primera imagen teaser. En la foto, los hermanos de Akdong Musician Lee Chan Hyuk y Lee Soo Hyun posan frente a un verde fondo creado por árboles. Soo Hyun luce modesta en rosa y blanco, mientras que el outfit de Chan Hyuk es casi todo verde excepto por sus botas amarillas. ''''AKMU' en el teaser, es la abreviación de Akdong Musician, tomando la primera sílaba de cada palabra. Akdong Musician todavía tiene que debutar oficialmente pero ya tiene varias populares canciones como 'Don’t Cross Your Legs', 'You are Attactive', 'Love in the Milky Way Cafe' y 'Officially Missing You'. Su primer álbum consta de 11 canciones y tres canciones principales, incluyendo '200%' y 'Melted'. La tercera canción principal fue elegida por los fans. Video musicales para las tres canciones serán lanzados uno por uno, con 'Melted' el 7 de abril junto con el lanzamiento del álbum, “200%” el 14 de abril. La fecha de lanzamiento para el tercer video será anunciada después. El primer álbum de Akdong Musician fue lanzado el 7 de abril, un año después de ganar “K-Pop Star Season 2”. Su presentación debut fue en “K-Pop Star Season 3” el 6 de abril. 'Single Promocional 'Bean Dduk Bing Soo Summer Dance Akdong Musician ha vuelto con una nueva versión de “Bean Dduk Bing Soo”, ¡Una canción que someterá a una refrescante tormenta a la nación este verano! No solo el dúo ha escrito y ha compuesto “Bean Dduk Bing Soo”, si no que además hicieron de modelos para el producto de Paris Baguette. La canción se convirtió en un tema de verano cuando se lanzó el año pasado, y ahora se ha recreado con un nuevo título, “Bean Dduk Bing Soo Summer Dance”, y todavía es más emocionante. Este nuevo lanzamiento toma la canción “Bean Dduk Bing Soo” y reorganiza su estilo pop, haciendo que sea una canción fácil de escuchar, con una letra que conjunta perfectamente con la melodía. Mientras, “Bean Dduk Bing Soo Summer Dance”, se ha puesto en libertad en varios portales de musica el 5 de junio. 'Primer Sencillo Digital 'Time And Falling Leaves' Luego de lanzar una misterioso teaser anunciando el regreso de uno de sus artistas, YG Entertainment reveló que AKMU (Akdong Musician) serán quienes tendrán su regreso el 10 de octubre. El anuncio fue hecho por medio de una imagen teaser de un reloj y hojas cayendo que combinan con el título “Time And Falling Leaves”. YG Entertainment además anunció que habrá otro regreso especial el 21 de octubre, aunque los detalles sobre el segundo regreso, ya sea otra canción de AKMU o de un artista diferente, no han sido revelados aún. La nueva canción, '''Time And Falling Leaves es una canción oculta que no fue lanzada con su álbum debut en abril Play, ya que había sido aplazada en espera para un lanzamiento en octubre. Como la mayoría de las canciones de Akdong Musician, ha sido creada y escrita por el hermano Lee Chan Hyuk. Se espera que la canción tenga una sección de cuerda suave con un sonido de piano que será de un género pop. Se mostrará un estilo diferente que no ha sido mostrado por los artistas antes, lo que ha levantado expectación entre fans. Un representante de YG Entertainment reveló: Las expectativas van en aumento en cuanto a la nueva canción, ya que cuenta con un estilo único, y Akdong Musician ya ha ganado mucha popularidad con su brillante y linda imagen trayendo música curativa para el público. El Single 'Time and Leaves' encabezó varias listas musicales, incluyendo Melon, Mnet, Genie, Olleh Music, Naver Music, Daum Music, Soribada, Bugs y Monkey 3. A tan sólo seis horas del lanzamiento, Akdong Musician hizo un All Kill. 'Primer concierto en solitario 'Akmu 1st Live Tour Akdong Musician realizará su primera gira nacional a partir del próximo 21 de noviembre en Seúl, Daegu, Gwangju y Busan. '2015: Segundo Sencillo Digital 'Like Ga Na Da' Los encantadores Akdong Musician revelaron una canción sorpresa como celebración del día Hangul el 9 de octubre. Esta es una canción colaboración entre YG Entertainment y Woori Card, y se ha publicado en el canal oficial de Youtube de Akdong Musician así como también en su página de Facebook. Akdong Musician ha escrito y producido “Like Ga Na Da”, la cual canta en el coro el alfabeto coreano. Ya que es una colaboración para la celebración del día Hangul, las letras son un 100% coreanas. La canción hace apreciar el coreano y lo importante que es el hangul a lo largo del mundo. El dúo hizo lo mismo el año pasado como celebración del día Hangul publicando “Time and Fallen Leaves”, también completamente en coreano. '''2016: Primer Mini Álbum 'Spring' En una reciente entrevista de Yang Hyun Suk con OSEN, el CEO de YG Entertainment anunció que el segundo álbum de Akdong Musician ya está completado y se revelará a inicios de abril. Él comentó que Lee Chanhyuk le dijo: "Quiero entrar al ejército después de nuestro segundo álbum, mientras yo no estoy, por favor dele un álbum solista a Suhyun. Creo que mientras me adapto al diferente ambiente y vivo una vida dura en la milicia, podré crear letras geniales". El 04 de abril reportaron que el álbum que estaba previsto para salir en abril, lo han pospuesto para el 04 de mayo. El 25 de abril se lanzaron las primeras 2 imágenes teaser, las cuales también revelaban que el álbum será lanzado el 04 de mayo en versión digital y el 09 de mayo en físico. El nuevo álbum de Akdong Musician, “Spring”, es una colección de trabajos que incluye historias de curiosidad sobre el mundo, sentimientos como los sueños y el amor, o pensar en uno mismo, entre otros. El tema principal del álbum es “libros”. Más que de “adolescencia”, el álbum trata sobre “adolescencia del pensamiento” que llega a gente de todas las edades. “Adolescence Phase” abarca diversas historias que comienzan en la vida cotidiana. El 28 de Abril el dúo de hermanos Akdong Musician ha revelado la lista de canciones de su álbum “Spring”. Además de las dos cancióned principales “Re-Bye” y “How People Move”, hay otras cuatro canciones: “Haughty Girl”, “Green Window”, “Every Little Thing” y “Around”. Este álbum, como el anterior de Akdong Musician, está lleno de canciones compuestas por Lee Chan Hyuk. Akdong Musician también anuncio que llevará a cabo una actuación al aire libre en el Bosque de Seúl el 5 de mayo, el Día de los niños en Corea. El dúo también realizó una actuación al aire libre como esta para su álbum anterior, el 5 de abril del 2014. Esta actuación será transmitida a través de Naver V App. A tan sólo una hora de haberse lanzado su mini album Spring una de sus canciones a promocionar 'Re Bye' '''logró hacer un '''All Kill en todas las listas musicales. '2017: Segundo Álbum Completo 'Winter YG Entertainment lanzó una imagen el 6 de diciembre, donde se confirma el regreso del grupo para comienzo de enero. El 2 de diciembre, YG Entertainment reveló un póster de las canciones principales de Akdong Musician para su próximo álbum. El póster presenta a los dos cantantes bajo un cielo estrellado. Las dobles canciones principales se titulan '''Last Goodbye' y Reality. Last Goodbye es una balada que trata de una persona que echa de menos a una persona amada. Incluye melodía de guitarra acústica y solo de guitarra, junto con la fuerte vocalidad de Akdong Musician. Lee Chan Hyuk mostró su amor por la canción diciendo: Last Goodbye está basada en mi propia experiencia, realmente esta canción es querida. La otra canción principal Reality, es una canción con melodía moderna folk con sonido optimista. Como canción muestra la inocencia, y la pista está caracterizada por la brillante y limpia narración de Akdong Musician. 'Primer Sencillo Álbum 'Summer Episode'' YG Entertainment lanzó los primeros teaser para 'Summer Episode' el 14 de Julio. El single se programó para ser lanzado el 20 de Julio, cuenta con dos canciones principales, Dinosaur y My Darling. Dinosaur es de el género EDM, siendo éste un estilo diferente para los hermanos, mientras que My Darling es una canción acústica, lo que los representa. Ellos declararon que no promocionarían ninguno de sus nuevas canciones. '2019: Regreso tras dos años de hiatus con su Tercer Álbum Completo 'Sailing El 4 de septiembre se informó, según representantes de la industria, que el dúo de hermanos estarían en las preparaciones finales de su próximo álbum. Los informes indicaban que el regreso estaría previsto para la cuarta semana de septiembre o principios de octubre. Este regreso es el primero tras "Dinosaur" en 2017 y el hiatus del grupo debido al servicio militar obligatorio de Chan Hyuk. El 5 de septiembre YG Entertainment confirmó el regreso de Akdong Musician mediante una imagen teaser con el hashtag "#NEWALBUMRELEASE", y abriendo una cuenta de Twitter oficial para el grupo. Asímismo desvelaron el nuevo logotipo con una imagen más madura y simple a la anterior, con líneas más finas y delicadas, mostrando una faceta más madura del grupo. El 6 de septiembre se confirmó que regresarían con su tercer álbum de larga duración "Sailing" junto con el primer teaser en movimiento, en este podemos apreciar la magnífica voz de Soo Hyun con un relajante sonido de mar y unos acordes de guitarra. El 9 de septiembre se reveló una nueva imagen teaser mostrando al duo frente al mar en un paisaje oscuro. Asímismo se desveló que la fecha oficial del lanzamiento sería el 25 de septiembre, descartando los rumores que apuntaban que sería el día 23. El 10 de septiembre mostraron una nueva imagen teaser, esta vez con tonos más rojizos, anunciando la hora del lanzamiento del álbum, a las 6PM KST. El 16 de septiembre se lanzó un teaser conceptual con el nombre de "Begin Sailing" mostrando al dúo musical preparándose en un barco para salir a navegar por el mar. El 17 de septimebre se reveló la ''tracklist del álbum, el cual contiene 10 canciones, siendo todas escritas y compuestas por Chan Hyuk, además de la participación de Soo Hyun para el arreglo de la novena canción, "Farewell". Las demás están arregladas por Jukjae, Choi Ye Geun o por el pianista del duo, Lee Hyun Young. Confirmando también que la canción principal del álbum sería "How Can I Love The Heartbreak, You're The One I Love". El 20 de septiembre lanzaron un nuevo teaser mostrando un adelanto de todas las canciones en versión acústica con música y voz en directo. El 24 de septiembre se publicó un adelanto de todas las canciones del álbum junto con varias imágenes teaser con la cuenta atrás del álbum. Ese mismo día se reveló una entrevista del dúo para la revista Nylon donde compartieron cómo llegaron a componer el álbum durante el servicio militar de Chan Hyuk. La mayoría de canciones fueron creadas dentro de una embarcación (pues Chan Hyuk servía para el cuerpo de Marines). A la hora de compartirlas con su hermana resultaron haber muchas dificultades. Durante las llamadas telefónicas, Soo Hyun, encendía el altavoz del teléfono móvil para grabarlas con otro teléfono. Al parecer fue muy difícil para ella entender las letras por la mala calidad de estas grabaciones pero a pesar de eso las consideraba muy buenas canciones. El 25 de septiembre finalmente fue lanzado el tercer álbum de AKMU, "Sailing", cosechando muy buenos resultados en las listas musicales de Corea del Sur, alcanzando la #1 posición y manteniéndose en todas las listas por un largo tiempo, consiguiendo así una gran cantidad de RAKs. Ese mismo día realizaron una rueda de prensa para celebrar el lanzamiento del álbum donde comentaron haber tenido el control de las preparaciones de su nuevo material. El dúo contestaron algunas dudas de los reporteros sobre la preocupación que tienen los fans por pertenecer a YG Entertainment (debido a varias controversias recientes relacionadas con la agencia). Comentaron: "La gente con quien trabajamos son realmente muy buenas personas. Nos quedamos hasta tarde, por días, para trabajar felizmente en nuestro álbum. Dentro de la agencia tenemos la libertad de hacer lo que queramos. Por ejemplo, nuestro amigo nos ayudó a hacer la portada del nuevo disco. Nuestra opinión se refleja en nuestro trabajo y la agencia proporciona los fondos". El 28 de septiembre, tras un arrasador éxito en las listas, obtuvieron el certificado de All-kill tras mantenerse en #1 posición diaria y en tiempo real con la canción principal del álbum, "How Can I Love The Heartbreak, You're The One I Love", siendo la tercera canción en conseguirlo durante el 2019, tras BTS y BOL4. El 7 de octubre, tras casi dos semanas del lanzamiento de "How Can I Love The Heartbreak, You're The One I Love", consiguieron un Perfect All-kill. El regreso del dúo ha cosechado un gran éxito en las listas manteniéndose por semanas en #1 posición de las listas musicales del país. Miembros centre|650px De izquierda a derecha: Chan Hyuk y Soo Hyun * Chan Hyuk (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Guitarrista) * Soo Hyun (Vocalista y Maknae) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' Temas para Dramas *''Be With You'' tema para Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) *''I Love You'' tema para All About My Romance (2013) Programas de TV *Secret Training Variety Show (MBC, 2017) *Radio Star (MBC, 2017) *My Little Television (MBC, 2017) *Space Sympathy (EBS, 2016) *Fantastic Duo (SBS, 2016) *Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) *Happy Together (KBS, 2016) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 2016) *Weekly Idol (MBC Every 1, 2016) *Healing Camp (SBS, 2014) Junto a IU y Kim Chang Wan *Kpop Star 2 (SBS, 2013) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Reality Show *Akmu Note (Naver/V App, 2016) Programas de Radio *(MBC) Tei's Dreaming Radio (19.01.2017) *(KBS) Park Ji Yoon's FM date (13.01.2017) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (10.01.2017) *(SBS) Park So Hyun's Love Game (09.01.2017) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (06.06.2016) *(SBS) Power of Time (27.05.2016) *(MBC) Park Ji Yoon's FM date (26.05.2016) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (24.05.2016) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss the Radio (19.05.2016) *(MBC) Kim Shinyoung Live on Air (19.05.2016) *(SBS) Park So Hyun's Love Game (17.05.2016) *(MBC) Tei's Dreaming Radio (16.05.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Sukira Kiss The Radio (16.05.2016) *(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (07.11.2014) Conciertos/Tours *'Akmu 1st Live Tour "Akmu Camp" 2014' **21, 22 y 23 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall. **06 Diciembre - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Chunma Arts Center Grand Hall **24 Diciembre - Gwangju, Corea del Sur - Kimdaejung Convention Center **31 Diciembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan Citizens Hall *'Akmu Tour "Diary" 2017' **24, 25, 26, 30 y 31 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sogang University Mary Hall **01 y 02 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sogang University Mary Hall **15 Abril - Gwangju, Corea del Sur - Gwangju Culture And Arts Center **22 Abril - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Gyeongbuk University Auditorium **27 Mayo - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan KBS Hall **03 Junio - Seongnam, Corea del Sur - Seongnam Arts Center **23 Junio - Daejeon, Corea del Sur - Chungnam National University **01 Julio - Incheon, Corea del Sur - Incheon Culture & Arts Center Premios Curiosidades *El 18 de abril de 2014, la lista mundial musical Billboard ''posicionó el álbum debut de Akdong Musician, “Play”, en el segundo lugar en la lista. Además, la canción a promocionar del grupo “200%” actualmente (18 de abril) se encuentra posicionada en el primer lugar en seis diferentes listas musicales. *El 17 de abril de 2014, Akdong Musician, tomó el primer lugar en M! Countdown con su canción “200%”. Sin embargo, los resultados fueron publicados en el sitio web oficial de Mnet debido a que no se emitió el episodio de esa semana como muestra de respeto a las víctimas y familiares de los afectados en la tragedia del Ferry Sewol. *Se han declarado fans de la solista IU (en especial Soo Hyun) y además les gustaría hacer una colaboración con ella. Así comenzó un hermoso vínculo entre ambos cuando IU respondió a esta declaración personalmente, pidiendo a los hermanos estar como artistas invitados en su concierto. Su agencia, YG Entertainment, escuchó la noticia de Soo Hyun, y aceptó sin dudarlo. *Soo Hyun, la hermana pequeña del dúo de hermanos, mencionó su afecto por IU varias veces en las entrevistas. Se dice que IU también tenía un gran interés por ellos, y después de leer artículos sobre el dúo, decidió pedirles personalmente que participaran en su concierto. * Se volvieron cercanos a IU, incluso ella los nominó para el proyecto #IceBucketChallenge, pero ellos decidieron donar en su lugar. * AKMU vio el éxito nacional inmediato después de su debut, y también llegó al Número 20 en la "Heatseekers" de ''Billboard Charts Álbumes, y al Número 2 en World Albums, una hazaña poco común para un nuevo grupo de Kpop. * Fueron seleccionados por Billboard ''en la "21 Under 21 List" (lista de Billboard en la cual nombran a 21 de los mejores artistas con menos de 21 años) en el puesto 19. * Darren Criss de la famosa seria ''GLEE, twitteó el video de "200%", elogiando la composición y producción de Chanhyuk. * El 9 de octubre 2015 lanzaron la canción "가나다 같이"(like ga na da) para conmemorar el dia internacional del hangul (alfabeto coreano) y promover el correcto uso del alfabeto. Chanhyuk dijo en una entrevista que había escrito la letra y melodía en solo 2 días. * En su contrato tienen una "cláusula de no cirugía plástica", Lee Chan Hyuk detalló: “Nuestros padres siempre nos han dicho que les gusta la forma en que lucimos. También creo que el 70 por ciento de la razón por el cual a la gente le gustamos es debido a nuestras apariencias”. * El actor Nam Joo Hyuk ha aparecido en dos de sus videos, 200% y Give My Love. El cual actúa en el mismo papel en los vídeos. * Cuando AKMU recibió su primer cheque decidieron comprar los anillos de boda de sus padres, ya que solían ser tan pobres que sus padres vendieron sus sortijas para poder llevarle alimentos a sus hijos. * Se ha revelado que Lee Chan Hyuk gana más que su hermana Lee Soo Hyun debido a que tiene los créditos en muchas composiciones. * Durante la conferencia de prensa de su tercer álbum "Sailing" revelaron tener planes de lanzar álbumes en solitario en el futuro. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Perfil (daum) Instagram *Chan Hyuk *Soo Hyun Galería Akdong_Musician1.jpg Akdong_Musician2.jpg AKMU LIKE GA NA.jpg Akdong_Musician4.png Akdong_Musician5.jpg Akdong_Musician6.jpg Akdong_Musician7.jpg Akdong_Musician8.jpg Videografía Akdong Musician - 200%|200% Akdong Musician - Melted|Melted Akdong Musician - Give Love|Give Love Akdong Musician - Eyes, Nose, Lips (Cover)|Eyes, Nose, Lips (Cover) Akdong Musician (AKMU) - Like Ga Na Da|Like Ga Na Da AKMU - RE-BYE|Re-Bye AKMU - HOW PEOPLE MOVE|How People Move AKMU - LAST GOODBYE|Last Goodbye 'Colaboraciones ' Yang Hee Eun X AKMU - The Tree|Yang Hee Eun X AKMU - The Tree Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDuo Categoría:KGrupo Mixto Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2014